Wes and David's Halloween Party
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: It's Dalon's annual Halloween party and (oh no!) Wes and David are hosting it. Costumes, candy, love bites, and friendship.


"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt laughed as he noticed the big banner. 'Wes and David Annual Halloween PARTY!' Blaine read with a smile.

"Best party Dalton has." He stated. Wes and David nodded happily.

"It's so much fun!"

"Yes! And there's a maze and gross food, and-"

"and best of all a costume contest!" They informed, running off. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So any costume ideas? Maybe we could plan one of those couple costumes." He smirked. Kurt scrunched his nose.

"Sorry babe, too cheesy. Also, I have a tradition of making my costumes." Kurt grinned. Blaine's eyebrows raised in interest.

"Cool. Well I have to go see if my new Katy Perry album arrived yet. See you later." Blaine stated, kissing his boyfriend before walking off. Kurt smirked, pulling out his phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hey Tina! I need your help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"There! Perfect." Kurt concluded as he wrapped the last of the bandages onto Trent.

"Thanks Kurt!" He grinned, marveling at his mummified state. Kurt laughed.

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready. I'll see you down there." He informed, walking into the bathroom. Trent left the room and headed down to the party, already in full swing. It was complete madness. Skeletons, blood, and every other Halloween decoration known to man littered the house. He eventually found some of the boys.

"Hey!" Trent shouted over the music. They grinned and waved.

"Great costume! Very fitting." Wes, a zombie, smirked. Trent laughed as David, wearing a shirt saying 'LIFE' on it, handed him a lemon. Nick ran up dressed as a clown, a pouty Jeff following.

"How'd you get him into that!?" David laughed, poking at Jeff's dinosaur costume.

"I lost a bet." Jeff scowled.

"Blaine! Why oh why are you Harry Potter again?" Thad sighed. Blaine shrugged.

"Because I'm totally awesome!" He replied, making everyone roll their eyes.

"So where's Kurt?" David asked. All eyes turned to Trent.

"He's getting ready. He should be here any-" He stopped, staring at the stairs. They turned and dropped their jaws, along with most of the other guests. Kurt smirked as he descended the staircase. He wore fingerless gloves, a leather jacket, a sleeveless T-shirt, paint-on skinny jeans, and leather boots. All black. He put on Blaine's pink sunglasses and flashed a fangy smile, mixing into the crowd.

"Holy mother of god. He's hot!" Jeff exclaimed, Blaine and Nick glaring at him.

"Hey there!" Kurt grinned, handing Blaine his sunglasses.

"Nice costume Kurt!"

"I love your teeth." Wes and David marveled.

"Thanks! Knowing Tina really comes in handy." Kurt stated. Trent grinned.

"You are one fabulous vampire!" He stated.

"Well everyone looks fabulous! Blaine, are you really Harry Potter again?" Kurt smirked. Blaine pouted.

"Jellylegs Jinx!" He shouted.

"Unjellify." Kurt replied sweetly. Kurt turned to Jeff and had to stop himself from laughing.

"Loose a bet boo?" He asked. Jeff hid in Nick's shirt. Wes and David were beginning to throw lemons when a shriek rung out, signaling everyone to head to the corn maze. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hands. Kurt sighed, smiling as he squeezed them and headed into the maze. After 10 minutes of murderers, monsters, and Blaine hiding in Kurt's shirt, they got out safe.

"Let's meet back here for the contest." Wes and David stated before everyone split up to enjoy the party. Blaine pulled Kurt into the kitchen.

"So, having fun?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"It's a plus that I get to hold you all night." He smirked. Blaine pouted.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" He grinned. Kurt smiled back in thanks."Those fangs look sharp." Blaine stated. Kurt nodded.

"They're real. Made of calcium and everything so I have to brush them. Extremely sharp." He replied. Blaine stared at him for a moment, suddenly smirking. He took out his wand.

"Accio Kurt." He exclaimed. Kurt snorted, walking to him and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I just say you make a very sexy vampire?" Blaine stated, making his boyfriend flash his fangs in a smile.

"Your blood, it sings to me." Kurt said in a Transylvanian accent. Blaine giggled.

"I've always wanted to kiss a vampire." Blaine batted his eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Come on!" Wes yelled as he, David, Nick, and Jeff ran through the party pulling endless pranks and dodging their victims as they hollered and ran after them. This was tradition, and one that was always fully carried out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm really sorry." Kurt said for the millionth time. Blaine smirked as he cleaned up the blood on his neck.

"Kurt it's okay!" He assured. Kurt placed the bandage onto Blaine's 'love bite'.

"You're gonna have a scar." Kurt stated, kissing the wound. Blaine smirked.

"Totally worth it." He replied. They both burst out laughing.

"Let's enjoy this party." Kurt stated, grabbing Blaine's hand and running into the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

An hour later, Blaine led his boyfriend to the entrance and saw that Everyone was there already. "Hey guys! Are you having fun?" Kurt grinned. Wes and David nodded after shooting a glance at each other. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Ladies and gentleman, monsters and ghouls, the time has come to reveal the winner of the costume contest." A creepy voice filled the room. "Your winner for the Brightman 2011 Halloween Party is…KURT HUMMEL!" It exclaimed. The room exploded in cheers as Wes handed Kurt a plastic jack-o-lantern. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as the music started up again. Everyone danced the night away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The party was over at 3 AM. The eight boys collapsed onto the couches. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at candy again." Kurt stated, snuggling into Blaine's side.

"We pulled thirty pranks in one night!" David cheered.

"New record." Blaine stated, petting Kurt's hair.

"It's a Halloween miracle!" Thad added happily. Trent looked at Blaine and gasped.

"Holy shit Kurt!" He shouted.

"Oh god. I knew they would see it!" Kurt groaned.

"See what?" Jeff asked. Trent smirked.

"Really Kurt? Did you really bite him?" He asked, gesturing to Blaine's bandage and the blood stains on Kurt's teeth. Now everyone was looking in awe, horror, and smugness. Kurt was basically too tired to care and was literally falling asleep in Blaine's lap. Blaine slapped the Wes and David's hands away as they poked at the bandage. Kurt laughed, fighting to stay awake. Blaine smiled and picked Kurt up.

"Goodnight everyone." He said as he headed up the stairs. Everyone else fell asleep within the next five minutes, whether it was on a couch, in their beds, or in the huge pile of sleeping bodies in the middle of the common room. It was a very good Halloween.


End file.
